


Equations of Love

by Dellessa



Series: Feudal [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mech Preg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Equations of Love<br/>Verse: G1/Shattered Glass AU (Fusion fic)<br/>Series: Feudal Verse<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings/Content: nothing<br/>Pairings/Characters: Optronix/Skyfire/Starscream<br/>Notes:Not mine!!! Starscream, Optronix, and Skyfire are all the Shattered Glass versions of themselves. It seemed appropriate since I was pulling Optronix from the Shattered Glass verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations of Love

The procession through the city was loud, and colourful. Fliers danced about, and groundmechs danced, their doorwings fluttering. The whole display left Optronix feeling more than uncomfortable, although he knew his younger brothers would have enjoyed the fanfare. They were decidedly not here, and Ultra Magnus was a heavy presence at his side. The bonding had been arranged since he was barely walking on his own two peds, and still in the nursery. It should have given him time to become accustomed to the idea. It wasn’t that he did not get along with Starscream. He did, and cared for him deeply. They had been sent off to academy together, much to Ultra Magnus’ protest. The Queen of Vos would settle for nothing less though. She wanted her eldest to be bonded to someone with an equally curious mind, and what she wanted...she got.

Still, he was left feeling uncomfortable with the arrangement. He already missed his brothers. The bond between them was stretched thin and a painful ache on his spark. He also was not sure about this alien culture he was being thrust into, as much time as he had spent with Starscream it had not prepared him for...this.

He was not prepared for these loud and flashy people. Far from it. He wanted to crawl back away and hide in the darkest part of the stacks where it was safe and quiet. He wasn’t given that option, unfortunately.

He would never be these people’s ruler, for all that he would be bonding with the first born of the ruling trine. His children would, but he would always be relegated to the sidelines, part of Starscream's bonded trine...but not the trine he was born into, and that made all the difference in the world to these Cybertronians. He would always be an outsider. Different. And worse still he was flightless in a city of fliers. Even the Praxians here at least had jetpacks. Ultra Magnus had refused him any such upgrades not wanting to spend the credits on a mech he would be sending away.

More mech’s joined the procession, streaming ribbons behind them and following a giant of a black and purple mech. Optronix had seen enough vids of him to recognize Skyfire. The other mech he would be bonded to. Starscream’s beloved. It made Optronix’s plating press tightly against his protoform. Love matches were more the norm here than any political match. It was as far as Iacon as you could get. Still, he could not help but feel jealous of Skyfire, at least he was wanted in this match. Optronix, less so.

Starscream cared for him, clearly, but he did not love him as he did Skyfire. It pained Optronix’s spark. Even more so that his brothers thought that Starscream loved him dearly. It was all a lie. Optronix knew. He was only a matter of political expediency. Once the papers were signed he would most likely be shuttered off to some remote villa.

He couldn’t even bring himself to care. As long as he had some datapads to read maybe it wouldn’t be so very bad. Eventually, he knew Starscream would want a bitlet from them, and maybe that would not be so bad either. He remembered Jazz and Rodimus as bitlets. They were cute little things. He might even want one dearly, but that wasn’t something he wanted to admit for fear that Starscream would deny him. 

They finally reached the Temple of Primus. It soared so high the top reaches were hidden in clouds. It made Optronix feel small and insignificant. He tried not to gawk, and squeaked as Ultra Magnus finally pushed him inside impatiently. His sire growled, a heavy hand falling on Optronix’s shoulder. He squeezed until Optronix thought that his armour was going to buckled. “You will not ruin this for us, Optronix. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sire, I understand,” he whimpered as he was pushed down the aisle towards the main temple.

The priest was waiting for their party at the alter. He glowed faintly, gold. Optronix had never seen one of the Primus’ touched, but this Seeker was clearly one of them. “Welcome to the temple, Primus bless you,” he intoned.

Optronix barely registered the words that followed, somehow the appropriate response fell from his glossa and he found his hands in Starscreams. Both their hands were enveloped by Skyfire’s. Optronix had never felt so very small in his entire life. He tried not to tremble at the thought of joining his spark with these two mechs, but he knew full well Ultra would rip that same spark out of it’s casing if he did not.

A tremor shook through his frame despite his best effort when he felt Skyfire lean in lip plates pressed to his audial. “It is time to share our sparks, Optronix.” The large flier put a hand on Optronix’s spinal strut, guiding him to a large Altar off to the side. An altar that looked suspiciously like a berth. There was not even a privacy screen in front of it.

“In---in front of everyone? I---we---surely you don’t mean---” His legs locked, not wanting to get any closer to the altar, but Skyfire thwarted him, scooping him up easily.

“It is not something that can be avoided, Optronix,” Starscream said, walking beside Skyfire, and climbing on to the altar first. He seemed completely oblivious to the crowd watching them, including the priest. Optronix, however, could feel every optic boring down on him. “It will be okay,” the white seeker crooned, running a digit across Optronix’s sparkplates once Skyfire had set him down. They parted, spiraling open at Starscream’s touch, as they had been keyed to do nearly a vorn before. 

Starscream gasped, leaning forward to touch the crystal seal. It was a beautiful thing covered in an intricate design of swirls. “Sealed. Primus, I didn’t imagine. You are beautiful.” 

Optronix felt his temperature rise, a mix of embarrassment and mortification. He kept his optics locked on Starscream, not wanting to see the crowd’s hungry optics.

“He is,” Skyfire rumbled beside him leaning in his glossa flicked up, it scoured across the seal and made Optronix shriek in fear.

Optronix would have scuttled away if the shuttle had not had a firm hold on him and held him where he was supine against the alter.

“Shhhh...you are scaring him, Sky,” Starscream said, “Not a good show at all, love.” He leaned in, catching Optronix’s lips.

Optronix knew this at least, Starscream had stolen enough kisses when they were in academy. He leaned up into Starscream’s touch. His glossa flicked out and tangled with the Seeker’s. It was easy enough to tune out their audience if he only concentrated on what Starscream and Starfire was doing to his frame, the sensations they made him feel.

He still tried to wiggle away when Skyfire moved down his chassis. No one had ever touched him there and it was not something Optronix was sure he would like at all.

Starscream hovered above him, “Enough of that Sky, we have enough time for that later...in private.” 

“Right,” Skyfire chuckled, leaning down he gathered the two smaller mechs to him. When their sparkplates had come open Optronix was not sure. He gazed on Skyfire’s purple orb and Starscream’s silver for one klik before they were pushed against Optronix’s filmed spark. The crystal film burnt away leaving Optronix whimpering. It hurt like nothing he had ever imagined. A scream ripped through his vocalizer before he could stop it, and soon the pain passed. It was replaced by something else entirely. An odd pressure where they joined. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. The pressure built, it finally dissolved into a blinding pleasure that made Optronix scream again, and blackout.

He fell back against the berth, his processor hazy as he booted up slowly. He offlined his optics, mortified by his reaction and the murmuring crowd that was still present. He closed up his plates, cringing inside, and unable to voice his dismay. Starscream and Skyfire seemed so flippant about it as they closed up and climbed off of the berth, offering him a hand. He accepted it, albeit reluctantly.

He looked up, catching Ultra Magnus’ gleeful look and could have climbed under Skyfire’s plating...staying there forever. It was a much better option than facing his sire after...That.

“Do your duty, Optronix. I expect to hear you are sparked up soon,” the blue mech said, seemingly unaware of the look of disgust Starscream threw him.

“We will take care of him, do not doubt that,” Starscream said, maneuvering Optronix away and towards the exit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A deca-cycle later Optronix had become adroit at avoiding his erstwhile mates. He had located the library in a matter of joors of being ensconced in the palace. He had barely left in that time. There were collections of Vosian poetry and prose that he doubted had seen the light of day in vorns and certainly not something that he would have encountered anywhere else. It was easy enough to move between the narrow shelving units and hide away while losing himself in a narrative.

The datapads were far more comforting that the scorn that he imagined he would receive from Skyfire and Starscream if they found him. He could not imagine they would be looking for him anyway. He wasn’t wanted. He knew it. He didn’t have to open the bond to feel that. It just made him close the bond on his end all the tighter.

He didn’t want them to find him, or make him do that....that thing again. His spark still ached from it. He rubbed his sparkplates, hunching into a smaller ball, and made himself concentrate on the text. He wasn’t as fluent in Vosian as he would have liked and it took all of his attention to gain any semblance of meaning from the flowing glyphs. It was not the most interesting of texts, a treatise on the growing of Praxian crystals. It wasn’t something that Optronix was remotely interested in, but he thought that Orion might be. His brother had a knack for growing things. Sadly he doubted that Starscream would let him send it out. Ultra Magnus had said time and again not to expect his intended to allow him such things.

He had, at one time, thought it might be different, but the throbbing pain in his chest told him something entirely different. He hurt. His armour clamped tight with misery.

“Optronix, are you in here?” He heard Starscream’s voice echoing from the floor below. It was only a matter of kliks before the Seeker would find him. Optronix bit back a whimper, and pushed himself against the wall until he was hidden in the shadows. He hoped Starscream would pass him right by, and maybe he would.

The pedsteps grew louder. Optronix fought the urge the scramble out of his hiding place and run. He battled with it until a white shape darkened the only exit. “What are you doing here, Optronix. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Starscream frowned, “Pharma wants to see us. He’s all kinds of...irritated. You do know we should be merging every sol. The bond is not going to stabilize otherwise.” 

A whimper escaped Optronix’s vocalizer before he even realized it. “I don’t want to do that again. Ever. It hurt. You hurt me.”

Starscream’s optics widened, “I---did not realize. I am sorry, Nix, that was never my intention. We were friends, we are, please just come with me. I will make it better, I promise.” He knelt down, scooting closer to Optronix.

Optronix clutched the datapad to his chest, “I don’t see how.” 

Starscream sat back, frowning at the truckbot. “I thought we had an understanding.” 

Optronix trembled. “No one told me I’d---I’d be humiliated in front of everyone. It was horrible. It hurt, and---” He shrank away afraid of the reaction his outburst would produce.

“Humiliated?” Starscream blinked at him. “I don’t understand.”

“They---those mechs saw my spark, and I...overloaded in front of them. Yes. it was humiliating. No one told me I would have to do that. I don’t even know why you care what I think. Go---go be with Skyfire. He’s the one you love.” 

Starscream reared back, “You have to know that isn’t true. I care for you very much. I thought you felt the same.”

Optronix’s shoulders hunched. “I don’t understand.” 

“Neither do I,” Starscream said, looking completely exasperated. “If you would only open the bond, you would see that you are wanted, very much. What did Ultra Magnus say to you to put such thoughts in your processor?”

“My sire didn----” 

“Now I know you are lying. I remember how things were every time you went home for break at academy. I’m not the enemy here, Optronix. I don’t know how I can be any more forthcoming. I love you already, and I know Skyfire wants to give this a shot, but we don’t have a chance if you aren’t on board as well.” Starscream leaned in, planting a hand on either side of Optronix, trapping him there. 

“Let me go,” Optronix said, optics snapping bright.

Starscream nearly smiled, this was more like the bot he knew and had come to love. “You know I can’t. Not like this.” He leaned in, pushing away the datapad Optronix had been clinging to, and caught the other mech’s lips against his own.

Optronix moaned, arching into Starscream’s touch. He wanted this so badly, even if it was a lie.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Starscream murmured. He wanted to touch Optronix all over, make him scream and show him how good interfacing could feel. He knew he could make it good. He wanted to make it good. Most of all he wanted to fix this, and Optronix’s doubts. He leaned in, catching the mech’s lip-plates again. “Will you come to berth with me? Or do I have to beg you?” 

Optronix shivered, “I don’t want a sparkling now.” 

“That isn’t my aim, my love. Please. Humor me? Let us try to make a good bonding first. Please. I’ve wanted this for so long. I dreamed about it since we were in academy together. I want you. I need you.” 

Optronix frowned, “I’m not sure I can believe you.” 

“You trusted me when we were in school.” 

“Things were different then,” Optronix said slowly. “You’ve changed.” 

“I really haven’t. I’m still that mech. Just give us a chance,” Starscream wheedle. “Please.” 

Optronix vented softly, “Fine.” He offered his and to Starscream, and it felt like one of the hardest things he had ever done. “I will give this a try.”

The smile Starscream gave him was well worth the effort. His spark whirled within his chest, and it took him a moment to name the emotion---hope.


End file.
